


Infirmary

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, This Is STUPID, erekasa, in which eren is a giant goober, so is mikasa, they all are really, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erekasa fluff woohoo. I wrote this at 2 in the rfufkicng mornign</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infirmary

Titan Eren stumbled, then fell. The mission was complete, no titans were in view. Levi swung his sword and in one smooth move extracted the boy from the huge neck, taking one look at him before swinging around to the other members of his force.  
“Get him to the infirmary,” said the older man, wrinkling his nose distastefully at the mess.  
Eren was not well. He had been transforming entirely too often lately, and it was clearly taking a toll on him mentally and physically. He was out of it for longer and longer afterwards, barely able to stumble away, even with help. In his titan form he was clumsy and unstable at best, and this time in trying to catch Mikasa he had crushed her in his gigantic hand. “Get Ackerman there too,” ordered the Corporal.

\-----

Mikasa blinked in the bright light flooding her eyes after waking. She was in a room she had never been in before- a few people lay in the beds around her with various injuries. She tried sitting up, but the flash of pain shooting through her body made her quickly lie down again. Squinting, she tried to take in more of her surroundings.

Considering it was Hanji who kept it, the infirmary was surprisingly clean and tidy. Neat white cots were lined up against the wall, holding wounded members of the Survey Corps. Just about everyone had been in here at some point or another, their apprehensions about Hanji’s nursing skills quickly quelled under her steady hand and extensive medical knowledge.

Eren was carried in on a stretcher, unconscious. Hanji rose from her desk to take in the sleeping form, and grinned. She had wondered when she’d get a crack at Jaeger.  
Seeing her face, Levi cast her a dangerous look. “No,” he warned, reading her mind.  
“But Heeeeiichooouuu-“ the scientist whined.  
“Don’t ‘Heichou’ me,” said the petite man. “No experiments, just let him rest here till he can stand up to take a shit by himself.”  
Hanji pouted, but helped the boy into the cot next to Ackerman. Mikasa quietly observed, inwardly glad that he was next to her so she could keep an eye on him. However good Hanji’s nursing may be, she wasn’t sure she trusted leaving Eren alone with her.

\-----

Eren woke, sort of. He was still woozy and only vaguely aware of his surroundings. Furrowing his brow, he dragged up a slight memory of being in the titan. There was something about Mikasa. Had he hurt her? He’d tried to catch her, but that hadn’t worked.  
The boy creaked his sore neck to look around. To the left, there was wall. Wall good. Wall secure, not broken. This good.  
To the right, there was girl. Girl had red scarf. Girl was Mikasa? Yes. Mikasa good.  
Eren lifted his head, then dropped it. He felt so heavy, he could barely manage to stay awake. But Mikasa was right there, he had to go to her.  
Eren summoned the last of his remaining strength, which wasn’t much. By some miracle he managed to climb out of the small bed, take 2 steps over to his friend’s bed, then collapse onto it.  
“OOF,” said Mikasa, wincing at the pain shooting through her ribs. Eren was next to her, his arm thrown over her, eyes barely open.  
“Eren?” she rubbed her eyes blearily.  
“’Kasa.” Her said.  
“Yes. I’m Mikasa.” she yawned. “What’s wrong?”  
“Hurr…you.” The boy slurred. Mikasa had been privy to his sleep-talking before, she could decipher what had was trying to say.  
“You didn’t mean to.” She assured him, shifting a little to get the pressure off of her injuries.  
“Shorry.” The titan-shifter murmured.  
Mikasa patted his hair lightly. “You didn’t mean to.” She said firmly.  
Eren nuzzled a little into her neck. “Luhhhf yuhh,” he managed, before dropping off, unconscious again. Even Mikasa couldn’t understand what he had said before she drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
